


So You Don’t Hate Me?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Isaac Lahey, F/M, Fluff, Isaac Lahey Being An Idiot, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is sick of trying to get Isaac to notice her, so she decides to move on, but he might not be willing to let her do that.





	So You Don’t Hate Me?

“Guys! Wait up!” y/n yelled, seeing the entire pack smiling as they walked out of school.

Y/n ran to catch up to the rest of the pack, smiling as her sister called for her to hurry up.

“Damn, dudes. Can’t you stay in one spot for like five seconds?” she asked, smiling at them all.

“Uhh…sorry, I have to go”.

He rushed off, y/n staring at Isaac’s retreating form in confusion.

“What?” y/n asked, not understanding what just happened.

The pack shrugged, not sure where he was off to and put it to the back of their minds, figuring he had something he forgot about.

Y/n did the same, not thinking much of it.

But then it began happening over and over.

Isaac would leave when she joined them.

He’d stay silent if he had to be next to her, not making eye contact.

Even when they had to work together in class, he barely said a word.

Y/n wasn’t sure what was happening. Sure, she wasn’t the closest with the boy, but they always seemed to get on fine.

But now, it seemed as though he did everything to avoid her.

The few times he said anything to her, he’d stumble on his words, often dropping all of his stuff and scrambling to pick them up before running away.

Y/n always thought he had a crush on Allison, but she figured ever since her sister got back together with Scott, Isaac’s feelings would fade.

But it seemed that wasn’t the case. Which pissed y/n off to no extent.

She’d liked Isaac since before he was even a wolf.

Unlike her sister, y/n was a lot shyer. Not to the point that she couldn’t make friends, but she preferred to only be open with the people she was close with.

So for that first year, she said nothing to the cute boy she noticed in class.

Of course, once he became a wolf, Isaac became more…obnoxious.

He was arrogant, overconfident and conceited.

And for just a little while, y/n thought she was over him.

But then he joined the pack and she realized, he was still the sweet boy she’d observed a year ago, just putting on a facade and trying to stay strong.

Despite her desperation to get to know the boy, he took to avoiding her like the plague.

Eventually she stopped trying, figuring he probably hated her for whatever reason.

So she forgot about him. Well, she tried to anyway.

He was always in her thoughts, constantly. But she did her best to try and move on.

So when the new psycho creep, Theo, began flirting with her, she accepted it and flirted back.

Allison warned her of course, not to get too close.

But y/n knew she didn’t like Theo .

Not really.

He was cute, but so not her type. 

Besides, she was the daughter of Chris Argent. She could take care of herself.

But, she was bored.

Bored of being alone, bored of watching everyone in the pack couple up with each other, leaving her as the odd one out.

So she figured, why the hell not?

If only she saw the hurt on Isaac’s face every time he saw y/n grabbing something out of her locker, a smile on her face, all because of Theo

He tried to push it back. Push the jealousy and rage back.

It was his fault. He was the one who was too much of a chicken to make a move, instead ignoring y/n and making her feel as though he didn’t want her around.

That was so far from the truth. But he was terrified. Terrified of relying on her, knowing once he fell for her, he’d be in so deep, that he couldn’t make a single mistake.

He just didn’t trust himself to keep her heart safe. Hell, he didn’t feel like he was good enough. So he tried to stay away.

But a few days later, when he saw y/n and Theo out in town, bumping shoulders as they walked, he didn’t think he could hold it in any longer.

It was when he saw Theo’s hand run up y/n’s arm, landing on her cheek as he ran his thumb across it softly, that he lost control.

His fangs bared, his claws growing as he ran towards Theo, eyes shining yellow in rage when something caught his foot, making the werewolf fall flat on his face, smashing his nose on the concrete.

“Fuck!” he groaned, holding his face while y/n and Theo’s attention went to him, y/n’s eyes widening as she ran over, kneeling and trying to inspect the damage.

“Shit! Isaac, move your hand. I need to see what you’ve done”.

He reluctantly listened, his blood covered hand resting against the pavement, his nose leaking blood like a damn faucet.

“I think it’s broken, but”, without warning, y/n snapped the bone back into position, Isaac letting out a yelp, “pretty sure it’ll heal up in a minute”.

She stood, helping Isaac up and rummaging in her bag for a tissue, grabbing one and wiping up her hand before doing the same to Isaac’s face.

There were still red stains left behind, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

“What happened?” she asked, looking past Isaac, not seeing anything that he could’ve tripped on.

“I-I…”

“He was following us, weren’t you?” Theo asked smugly, having smelt Isaacs’s scent every single time he happened to be with y/n.

Y/n turned to Theo, her face scrunched up.

“Yeaaaa, ok”, she said, not believing what he was saying.

“It’s true. He’s been following us for a few weeks now. Right, Isaac?”

Y/n looked at the beta, waiting for him to deny it, when she saw him blushing, not able to make eye contact with her.

“You’ve been following us? Why?”

“Uh-I just-I wanted to make sure you were safe”, he half lied, trying to hide the fact that he didn’t want anything to happen between them.

“Like hell. Come on Isaac, tell the truth”, Theo teased, Isaac lunging at him, but unable to do any harm as y/n caught his arm.

“Isaac! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? Why the hell are you flirting and going out on dates with…with…that!”

Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Was that meant to offend me?”

“Shut the fuck up, Theo! Isaac, seriously, why are you following us?”

He sighed, figuring he might as well just admit it all.

“I…I like you”, he mumbled, Theo hearing him loud and clear, but y/n’s human ears unable to pick up his words.

“Huh?”

“I said, I like you, ok. I…like you”.

Isaac rubbed the nape of his neck nervously, still not looking at y/n’s face, just the shoes she had on.

“I thought you hated me”, y/n whispered, her breath taken away by his admission, but not understanding it at all.

“I just-I’m not good enough. For you. I never will be. But, I can’t see you, with him”, Isaac spat, Theo laughing, loving that he was getting Isaac so worked up.

Y/n groaned, hating the sound of Theo right now.

“Theo, just get lost. Let’s be real, this wasn’t going anywhere. So, go the fuck away”, y/n sighed, not even turning to look at him as she heard the retreating footsteps and muttered swears, all the while staring at Isaac.

“So…you like me?”

He nodded shyly, a little grin on his face.

“And you ignored me cos you think you’re not good enough?”

Once again, he nodded, not sure what to say.

“Well, now that I know, there’s not much you can do, right? I mean, I get to decide if you’re good enough, right?”

“Uh…”

Y/n interrupted before he could say anything.

“Cos I’ve decided you are. You’re good enough, Isaac. And now that it’s clear that I like you and you like me, I suggest you clean your face up and take me out sometime. How’s that sound?”

“I’d like that”, he replied bashfully, the smile on his face brighter than it had been in a while.

“Good. Now, you gonna kiss me?”

He nodded, walking up to her and cupping her face as y/n’s arm went around his waist, the other coming up to bury itself in Isaac’s soft curls.

He leaned down, blue eyes staring into hers as he felt her breath on his lips, eventually feeling her soft skin on his, her lips moving with his.

His eyes shut slowly, the peace and calm she brought, relaxing him.

Y/n pulled back almost a minute later, heaving in a breath.

“Damn, we should’ve been doing this a lot sooner”.

Isaac burst into laughter, holding y/n close and just enjoying the moment, glad he got the girl he wanted.


End file.
